Before I go : Hermione's list of things to do
by PaigeK614
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

Before I go

Harry/Hermione

Hermione's point of view

My name is Hermione Granger , I'm seventeen and dying of leukemia. I don't want to have any regrets that's why I've created a list of five things that I want to do before I die. I've named the list ' Before I Go ' .

**Before I Go**

**1. Tell Harry I love him**

** myself remembered for something.**

** a book**

** Beauxbartons **

** school.**

**I honestly hope to get those five simple things done before I die. The healers say that I have months to live so hopefully with some luck I will get my list complete. Luna Lovegood has generously agreed to help me, so from here on out it's Luna and I until the end.**


	2. Number 3

It's November and the rain is falling down hard, it streaks across the window leaving it's watery trail. With each passing day I get closer to completing Number 5. I currently feel fine, if I didn't know I was dying I would think I'm perfectly healthy . I've decided to start with item number 3. As I see it writing a book isn't going to be easy. I'm currently sitting in the library with Harry.

" _Hermione, are you okay ? " _Harry asks concerned

" _Yes Harry, I'm just thinking " _I reply

" _Hermione, your always thinking this time is different. " _

" _I'm thinking about life. " _

" _And why are you doing that, you have tons of time to think about life. " _

" _No Harry I seriously don't " _

" _Hermione, what's up with you these days. Your always going on about there not being enough time. Your acting like you could die any day now. With Voldemort gone you shouldn't be talking and thinking like that. " _

" _Yes Harry I should. I'm dying. "_

" _We are all slowly dying. "_

" _No Harry you don't get it . "_

" _What don't I get we all die "_

" _I have Leukemia "_

And with that I get up and run. Harry calls _" Hermione wait. " _But I don't wait I keep on running

* * *

I'm now sitting in my room. Thinking of something , a topic in which to write about. It has to be something I know. But not something I've learned because everything I've learned is already in a book. That's it A could write my life story. That's something I know, of course I'll start at the part where I met Harry and go from there. It will have details about our journeys so everyone will want it . It's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I must go tell Luna. I get off my bed go running down the corridor into I find Luna sitting on the floor by the entrance to the room of requirements. " Luna , guess what ! "

" Oh hey Hermione . I didn't see you there. How are you feeling today. "

" Brilliant. "

" That's good to hear. "

" Guess what, "

" What ? "

" Two things actually . "

" Okay what are they. "

" One Harry knows I'm dying. "

" Really ? What did he say ? "

" I kinda ran off before he could say anything. "

" Okay how about you start at the beginning and explain everything. "

So I explain the whole Library Scene from earlier today to Luna.

" Oh. So what's the other thing? "

" I know what my book is going to be about. I'm going to write it about my life since first year. I'm going to write about my journeys. Since it will be mainly about Harry, Ron and I of course people will buy it. People buy anything to do with Harry. "

" Brilliant idea. That's something you know about that not many other people do. It's perfect. "

" I know right. "

* * *

By early December I'm pretty much finished writing my book. I'm just finishing up ' searching for the Horcruxes' and tying up any loose ends from before.

" Hermione , what is it that your always doing now ? " Ron asks

" Writing " I reply

" Why ? " Ron asks

" Because I can Ronald, seriously why are you so nosy. " I snap

" Hermione calm down ! " Ron yells

I turn to Harry

" Can you tell Ronald to stop being to nosy . " I ask.

" Ron, you probably shouldn't get on her bad side. She will probably end up hexing you or punching you in the face like she did to Malfoy in third year. " Harry replies to my request

" I'm not scared of her. " Ron replies " Plus Harry, you don't have to do whatever she says just because she's dying. "

I can feel the tears getting ready to fall. " Ronald, that was uncalled for ! " I scream. " That's why I didn't want to tell you, " I get up and stalk off to my room. _" Ron, Hermione is right that was extremely uncalled for. Now if you don't mind I'm going to see if she's okay. " I hear Harry say as I slam my door._

_I hear Harry's feet coming up the stairs. Unlike the Gryffindor common room the one in the Heads room allows boys to go up the girl's staircase. Harry opens my door. " Go away. "_

" _Are you okay ? " Harry asks " Ron's just being a prat. "_

" _Is it true ? "_

" _Is what true ? "_

" _What he said. "_

" _Of course not. How could you even think that. "_

" _I didn't until Ronald mentioned it. " _

" _Well it isn't true and I don't want you to ever think it is. " Harry says while sitting next to me on my bed. He reaches over and hugs me while pulling me onto his lap. _

* * *

_I wake up to Harry's face and it takes me a minute to remember the events of last night. Ron being a prat. Harry coming to comfort me. Falling asleep in his arms. He looks to peaceful. I lay there in his arms, just watching him until he wakes up about ten minutes later. " Morning Harry. " _

_He blinks three times, my guess doing what I did ten minutes before, remembering how he got here._

" _Morning Hermione. Are you still upset ? "_

" _No, Harry. Thanks to you I feel fine. "_

" _Anytime . "_

" _Harry ….. I "_


	3. Number 2

" _Harry … I love you. _"

" _I Love you too Hermione. Now get some more rest while I go find Ron and make up some excuse for ditching him last night. _"

When Harry said he loved me he didn't mean it the way I did. He meant he loved me as a best friend maybe a sister, but that's all I will ever be to him. The best friend. The sister. I will never be the one he loves not that it matters because I'm dying anyways. Do I want Harry to love me back ? The truth is no that would be one more thing I know I'm going to leave . Harry's love. Plus I don't know if Harry could handle another loved one dying. I guess it's better if we just stay friends. Maybe it would be better if I shut him out. Maybe it's best if I shut everyone out.

* * *

When the holidays come around I go home instead of the burrow . Everything is different this year I know my time with the family is limited especially because of school. I spend the whole holidays with my family trying to soak up every minute knowing very well this is one of the last times I'll see them. Maybe even the last depending on how things go. I sit at the table eating for maybe the last time . I'm set to go back to school in three hours.

" _Hermione, I still think you should stay home. _" My mother pleads once again.

" _Mum, we've been through this I want to finish school_. "

" _You could finish High School here. Instead of finishing at Hogwarts_. "

" _I'm a witch. Witches just don't go to High School when they can get a magic education_. "

" _I don't understand why. _"

" _You wouldn't. _" I push away from the table and go up to my room, where I magically lock my door and make it sound proof. I sit on my bed and begin to cry. I mean really cry. I don't remember ever crying this hard. I very rarely cry. I didn't even cry the day I was told I was dying, maybe I was too numb to cry then. I'm still numb. I feel all alone in the world and I know it's stupid because I have a lot of people who love me.

I feel like I'm letting all the tears I've ever held out. Like I'm crying for all the times I've never let myself cry. I feel like it's all crashing down. Like my whole world is falling apart. For the first time I feel like I'm dying.

* * *

When I get to the platform people I've never seen before point at me, I'm pretty use to this being the best friend of _The boy who lived _but today something seems different. I'm trying to figure out what'd different when I notice one of them is holding a book. **My **book. There is no way all of these people have read my book. No way.

That's when I hear a familiar voice call my name and I turn to see Harry. I run to him and hug him afraid to let go, afraid we will disappear. I can hear people whispering and I know it's about us but I don't care. Harry's here, my Harry. And the fact that I was crying my eyes out three hours ago slips my mind.

" Did you have a happy Christmas ? " he asks

" No. My mother kept making a huge fuss about me coming back, saying I should just stay home. "

" And how'd you convince her to let you ? "

" I told her I wanted to finish school. " I haven't told Harry about the list I figure if I did he would want to know what's on it. And I can't tell him. Of course that would make number one I whole lot easier. But still he doesn't need to know.

" She dropped it just like that ? "

" No she said I could go to Muggle school. "

" Oh. We should probably go find a compartment. "

" Ya we probably should. "

* * *

We find a compartment at the end of the train and we are joined by Luna not even five minutes later.

" Hello Hermione, Harry. " She says when she opens the compartment door. " May I join you ? "

" Of course you can Luna. " I say. " Right ? Harry. " After all Luna has done for me she shouldn't need to ask. After three years of us being friends she should know she's welcome.

" Luna your always welcome to sit with us. " Harry says almost as if reading my mind.

" Where's Ronald ? " She asks.

" No clue. I haven't seen him. " I know very well that Luna fancies Ron. She told me so back in October when she spent the night in the heads common room.

" I'm sure he'll show up eventually " Harry adds.

Which makes me wonder if he over heard Luna telling me or if he figured out himself. Can he tell when someone fancies someone else. Does he know I fancy him ? Does he think that it's weird. But then I remember that it's possible that he doesn't know that Luna fancies Ron and he just said that in a matter of fact kind of way.

* * *

It isn't until the opening feast that I find out what people were whispering and pointing about. It turns out I was crazy about the book thing. Several people have come up to me asking about it. Asking Harry about it.

That's when Harry decides to ask "_ You wrote a book on our journeys ? _"

" _Well .. I .. I wanted … something to do. _" I stutter. _" If I knew you'd get mad I wouldn't have_. "

" I'm not mad. I just wish you told me. I could have help. "

" _Sorry. _" I never once thought about asking Harry to help. And I could have without once mentioning the list.

" _It's okay_. "

* * *

When I crawl into bed I have a lot to think about. Mostly just the day. The long eventful day. The whispers, the wondering, Harry, School , my Mother, my book, my classmates , classes , life. So many thoughts that I figure I will never sleep.

Before I finally drift off my final thought is about how in a way I've completed number two. I'm known for not only being _The boy who lived best friend but now I'm also known for writing the stories of the events that have happen since his first year. I am known for being an author. _


	4. AN

**A/N :**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed for being so positive, it's people who you that kept writers like me going. **

**I would also like to thank to for the suggestions. The really help.**

**I also thank the people who favourited/alerted this story. That also keeps writers like me going.**

**I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter I've been busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner but don't forgot no matter how long it takes I will eventually get this story done. **

* * *

**I Listened to : **

**Stand in the rain by Superchick **

**The WHOLE time I wrote this chapter. I wonder if it shows. **


End file.
